


A Room with A Veiw

by ByronBlack



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Robert Calls Thomas to his bedroom in the middle of the night to put him to bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room with A Veiw

 

 

 Chapter One

* * *

         

The sun had sent upon Downton once again.

            That evening after the family had all been severed dinner Thomas went upstairs to help lord Grantham to retire for the evening. He laid out a fresh pair of silky pajamas on the bed, and helped lord Robert undress.

            “I’m so worried Thomas, Mary’s fiancée Sir Richard Carlisle is coming up from London tomorrow. Do you think that you could…”

            “What -- Spy on him?” Thomas asked. “Of course my lord.”

            “you know – I won’t be needing those pajamas just yet.” Robert told Thomas. Robert turned and looked at him with those bedroom eyes. Suddenly all became clear. Robert’s cloths slid off him, revealing his stocky build, and erect cock!

            Robert lied back on the bed, and watch as those undressed for him, teasingly, letting his cloths slide off one by one. Until he stood before Lord Robert, wearing nothing, but his bowtie. Robert Gestured for him to come closer; Thomas crawled onto the bed with animal lust in his eyes. Lord Robert grabbed Thomas’s hair in one hand, and a cigar in the other as he shoved the head of his monstrous cock, deep in his mouth.

            Thomas gagged, deep throating Robert’s manhood.

            Lord titled his head back in ecstasy and inhaled from his cigar deeply. He looked up at the looking glass which hung over the bed. Displaying a reflection of the act of cunnilingus that Thomas was preforming on him. It made Lord Robert feel as though he was having an out of body experience. Now that Thomas had gotten his cock nice and wet. Robert wanted to plant his seed inside of Thomas.

            “Fuck Yourself!” Robert Ordered.

            Thomas did as he was told, and sat on Lord Robert’s thick beefy cock. He took it deeply and began fucking himself slowly. God it felt good.

            “Faster!” Lord Robert ordered.

            Thomas did it faster, and faster. Slamming down on Robert’s big balls hard. He was going to fuck the cum out of Robert if it was the last thing he did. Sometimes, he even teased him. He teased Lord Robert’s cock in a way that sent the feeling of fantastic excitement rushing throughout his body.

            The look on Roberts face, was priceless.

            After it was all over, Robert just lie there smoking his cigar. He turned to Thomas and said, “Dress me for bed, then go…” He never wanted Thomas there after he was done being serviced. He just wanted it. There was no emotional need of him. Just one that was sexual.  

            Thomas dressed Lord Robert first, Naked. Then himself…

            He left.

            Thomas went back upstairs to the servant’s quarters. His room was small and cramped. In comparison to Lord Robert’s room it lacked style. It wasn't much but at least he had (a room with a view). Before he went to bed he ironically reads a E.M foster novel of the same name.

 

 

 


End file.
